


Fireside Friends

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Unfinished Fics (Feedback needed) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is new in school and he meets some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. This one is short. I also have no idea where I was originally going with this or why it's called Fireside Friends. But here it is :)

 The first time they met, Dean thought nothing of the other boy, except that he was odd. Dean was the new kid, who didn’t know anyone and Castiel’s group of friends welcomed him.

 They were in art class.

“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester.” He said before sitting at one of the tables.

“Thank you, Dean. I’m Mrs. Barnes, but my students call me Pam.” She began her lesson.

 Dean was sitting at the table with what looked like the social outcasts of the class. To his left was a skinny guy with a mullet, beside mullet-man was a blonde girl who wore way too much flannel ,in Dean’s opinion, beside her, was a red-head with a star wars t-shirt, and to Dean’s right was an awkward-looking guy with stunning blue eyes, mussed up hair, and a trench coat.

 Trench-coat-guy was staring creepily at Dean. Dean tried not to notice.

“For today’s assignment, I want you to talk with your table about a theme for group submissions in the upcoming art contest. Now, remember that the contest is on a camping ground, so I need everyone to get their permission slips signed, so that they can spend the night. Get to work.”

 The blonde spoke up first. “I think we should have some kind of post-apocalyptic theme.”

“What the hell? Jo, have you lost it? Pam was clear on the rules. It needed to be ‘uplifting’.” The guy with the mullet said.

“Fuck uplifting. I have a really good idea.” The girl, who was apparently Jo, pouted.

“I think you’re being unreasonable, Jo.” The red-head mumbled.

“Jo, I don’t want to get in trouble again for one of your horrendous ideas.” Blue-eyes said.

“It wasn’t that bad, Cas…” Jo reasoned.

“I had to scrub toilets for three months! Jo, you’ve never seen how disgusting the boys’ bathroom is!” So, blue-eyes had a name: Cas.

“Uh… I’m Dean… By the way,” Dean decided to speak up.

“Hello, I’m Charlie.” The red-head said. “This is Ash, Jo, and Castiel.” She pointed to them as she said their names.

“What do you think, green eyes, post-apocalyptic or no?” The table stared at him expectantly.

“I like the idea.” Dean said.

“That settles it. New guy likes my idea. We’re going with a post-apocalyptic theme.” Jo gave a triumphant smile.

“You’re still outnumbered…” Charlie was quite good at mumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Unfinished Fics (Feeback Needed!) series. You can find out why it is unfinished and how you can change that by clicking on the series button. (Hint: giving feedback is the best way to get this fic continued) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
